


Change

by Skye_cookie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrienette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya Nino Adrien and Marinette being an iconic friend group for (?) chapters, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Magic, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Minor Violence, Miraculous Team, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Other: See Story Notes, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, being reflexively overprotective, crescendo plot, cute note passing, fluffy care because they are in pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_cookie/pseuds/Skye_cookie
Summary: Everything is Changing quickly for Marinette and Adrien as they go into spring and a Particularly nasty Akuma  tried to freeze time to stop change. The two realize that they can't stay in the same spot forever, especially with certain people.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Archive Post and I hope you enjoy. If you love Miraculous as much as I do, I hope I do them justice in this fic. If you're new to the fandom, welcome! 
> 
> Check the end of the chapter for more notes and leave a comment if you would like!
> 
> But most importantly, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own any of these characters, and I do not own any of these characters. However, it is an original plot line. 
> 
> Also, big thanks to my lovely friends and editors! Usually I hate editing, but they make it more than worth it.
> 
> That being said, Enjoy!

###  Chapter 1

Marinette yawned. She’d stayed up all night studying after fighting off a particularly nasty akuma. 

Groaning, she lazily got up and picked out her clothes. Marinette wanted to try something different, from that last akuma she realized things weren’t meant to stay the same, so neither was she.

She pulled out a rather loose fitting blouse with pink floral embroidery at the top right corner, tucked it into a rosy pink half-circle skirt and secured it all together with a black belt. 

She gazed in the mirror, studying her outfit.

It needed  _ more _ . 

She ruffled through her closet a little more and pulled out an old bomber jacket, black, with pink on the shoulders and wrist cuffs. 

Perfect.

Marinette decided to top off the whole ensemble with some lace-lined socks and black mary janes. 

“You look beautiful, Marinette!” Tiki clapped and swirled around in the air. 

The kwami had been trying to get Marinette to change it up for years, but she refused. It was nice to see her going outside of her comfort zone. 

“Thank you, Tiki,” Marinette brought Tiki close and nuzzled her with her cheek. “Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it!”

“That’s the spirit! Oh, while you’re changing the outfit, why not try a new hairstyle?” Tiki urged. 

Marinette thought about it for a moment. “You know what, Tiki? I think we should go for it! Why don’t you surprise me?”

Tiki clapped and laughed. Marinette sat down away from her mirror while Tiki set to work weaving the strands of Marinette’s hair in and out, around, up, and down. 

“All done,” Tiki giggled.

Marinette got up and examined her hair. It was beautiful. The kwami’s skilled hands had worked her hair into a braid that twisted into a bun resembling a rose at the crown of her head. A few pieces of hair fell out to frame her face.

“Wow, Tiki.” Marinette was speechless.

“Do you like it? I hope I did a good job. No one has ever let me play with their hair before. It was so much fun!” Tiki looped through the air in a figure eight motion. 

“It’s perfect, Tiki! But I’ve gotta get to school.” 

Marinette grabbed her purse and backpack and ran downstairs. She shoveled breakfast into her mouth barely avoiding choking one the eggs and bacon. Her only response to her parent’s goodbyes was a short wave. 

“Marinette!” Alya called from across the courtyard. Adrien and Nino stood beside her, waving in sync.

Marinette’s stomach flipped a little and she immediately felt insecure about her new outfit. Her best friends and her crush? Maybe she should just go back home.

“Go on, Mari. They’re gonna love your new outfit!” Tiki whispered from the purse hanging at her side. 

“You’re right, Tiki. It’s all about change. I’m not going to be nervous about these things anymore! It’s only caused problems, and I don’t want that anymore.” Marinette carefully closed her bag and ran over to her friends. 

Nino elbowed Adrien and whispered something to him. Adrien blushed and laughed it off.

“Wow, Girl! You look great! Why the sudden change of style?” Alya bumped Marinette’s side with her hip.

“I just felt like I needed something new, you know?” 

“Of course, Dude.” Nino punched her in the arm. “You gotta go with the flow and if the flow is changing direction, you go with it, man.” 

Alya rolled her eyes, “Whatever that means. You know I love you, Nino, but sometimes you make no sense.”

“It’s all in the music, girl.” Nino threw his arm around Alya and pulled her close.

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

Adrien leaned in close, picking up that scent of bakery warmth and vanilla that Marinette always had. “They’re made for each other, aren’t they?”

Marinette froze for a moment. No. I won’t let myself get flustered again. Today is a new day. 

Marinette smiled, “Yeah, they are.”

As Alya and Nino walked off, leaving Adrien and Marinette alone in the courtyard, Adrien put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder, turning her to face him.

“So, anyway, I was having issues with the science homework. It feels like Mrs. Mendalaev speaks alien sometimes.”

“Ugh, I know what you mean.” Marinette laughed.

Adrien shrugged. “Anyway, are you ready? I think we have English with Mrs. Bustier in a few minutes. We can walk together, if you’d like.”

Marinette smiled. “Yeah, that sounds great!” Marinette had to skip to keep up with Adrien’s wide strides. The way he walked when he was confident reminded her oddly of Chat Noir. 

Marinette shook her head. In no universe would Adrien, this sweet, innocent teenage boy be her snarky, flirtatious partner in crime.

She thought for a moment before getting up the courage to make conversation for the short walk to their English class. “Hey, Adrien? I know you probably have all these private tutors and everything, but sometimes it’s easier to hear things from another student who kind of understands the teenage language. So, you know, if you ever want to, we can meet up to clear up those science concepts if you’d like.”

Adrien stared at her for a moment, analyzing her face, her hair. She began to get nervous. That was the most she’d ever spoken to him before. 

“I would love that!” Adrien smiled. “I have fencing this afternoon that ends at 4, are you free at, say 4:30 to meet at the school library?”

Marinette did a silent squeal of delight before responding, “Yeah, that would be great!”

They walked into English class giggling and joking around, arousing surprised looks from their comrades. Alya and Nino especially. The entire class knew how Marinette used to act around Adrien. Even Mrs. Bustier seemed surprised. 

Marinette sat down greeted with excited nudges from Alya and a thumbs up from Nino. Even Tiki peaked her head out of Marinette’s purse to give her a round of applause. She laughed and returned the gestures. 

This felt good. She felt free. This was the start of a new beginning for Marinette, a brand new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien shoved his school bags into his locker and exchanged his school clothes for his fencing uniform. 

Fencing practice went well, but his mind kept drifting to his conversation with Marinette this morning. 

All day Marinette had been so calm and relaxed. She laughed with a sense of ease, something he had never seen in her before. 

He had always known she was beautiful, that was something no one in their class could deny, he had just never seen her as graceful as she was. The way her bangs framed her face and the way her clothes fluttered around her body. 

He had always known her as a clumsy teenager who tried to help people out but tripped over her own two feet and couldn’t get her words out. She was always well meaning though, and that’s what made her such a good friend, she never failed to make him laugh. 

But now he was just distracted. There was a certain innocence to her beauty, like in fencing. You need a balance of strength, and grace. Maybe that was why he suddenly noticed Marinette differently, She reminded him of fencing, one of his favorite sports.

While Adrien was stuck in his thoughts, Kagami was able to beat him swiftly and quickly. Over and over again. She sensed that Adrien was elsewhere.

When fencing practice concluded, Kagami pulled Adrien aside. “Adrien. You are not focused. You are sloppy, unbalanced. Where were you today?”

“I wasn’t anywhere, Kagami.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously looking down at the menacing girl beneath him. Kagami had always been a good friend, but she was utterly terrifying when she wanted to be. “I was fencing, you just beat me today, that’s all. You do that all the time.”

“Yes, but today was too easy. I can tell. You were not in fencing class.” Kagami said bluntly. 

“I mean, I suppose I was lost in thought. It’s just about a- a class-“ Adrien began before being cut off by Kagami’s sharp voice.

“I do not care, just be present next time, it is not fun for either of us when you are away.” Kagami’s voice softened a little, “Adrien, I worry about you. Please, I trust you to figure it out, but if it becomes a real issue, I can help you out, if you’d like.”

Adrien nodded and glanced at his watch. “Thanks, Kagami! But I’ve gotta dash. I have a da- A STUDY SESSION!” 

Kagami laughed. Boys.

Adrien opened his locker and grabbed his clothes, nearly throwing Plague across the room. 

“Hey! Watch the cheese!” Plagg whined.

“Sorry, Bud! I spent more time at practice than I thought. I’ve gotta shower, change, and get to the library in fifteen minutes!” Adrien rushed into the boys’ shower rooms and hastily rinsed himself off, scrubbing to get the sweat and grime off. 

He threw his clothes back on, his plain black shirt, a white collared button up, and some basic blue jeans. He tied up his sneakers, snatched his bag, and with a few complaints from his Kwami, he made his way over to the library. 

“Marinette!” Adrien waved. Marinette had opened up the textbook to the proper page and had brought her notes out. She even had a set of notes and diagrams for him to fill out and follow. It appeared as though she was speaking to someone, but as soon as she spotted him, she stopped to smile.

How does she have time for all of this? Adrien thought to himself.

“Hey, Adrien! So, we’re gonna need to identify what you’re having issues with, so we know what we need to focus on. We can go over all of it, but are there any spots you think you’re struggling with the most?” Marinette was shuffling through some papers, arranging everything into the order they’d learned the lessons. 

“Well, I’m having particular issues with the RNA, Transcription, and Translations.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck laughing uncomfortably. 

“Don’t worry about it! A lot of people struggle with that, it’s kind of confusing. How about we start in the nucleus with the DNA. Now, the DNA has the deoxyribose sugar whereas RNA has the ribose sugar. As the first letters state, and as the last two imply, they are both nucleic acids.”

Adrien nodded. Starting off with the basics was always a good thing. He was determined to pay attention to every word, he didn’t want to miss anything, and when Marinette wasn’t screaming, her voice was actually pretty nice to listen to. So paying attention should be easy. 

“And RNA polymerase separates the two DNA strands so that the mRNA, or the messenger RNA can copy down the information by using complementary bases. Do you remember the base pairs for DNA?” Marinette grabbed a highlighted page.

Marinette began to ramble on about the base pairs and the substitutions in RNA, Adrien tried to stay focused, but every once in a while he would find himself just staring at her, content to hear her voice.

Adrien made an audible sound of realization, finally beginning to understand the material before going off topic. “Hey, why do we have a periodic table in our classroom if we’re learning biology?”

Marinette looked up, “Oh. She probably teaches chemistry as well, or other teachers use that room. I mean, the periodic table is also used for a lot of things outside of chemistry too, for example, the molecules of DNA have carbons and hydrogens inside them. Knowing about what they’re made of could be useful.”

Adrien nodded. “Fair. Continue.”

Marinette jokingly rolled her eyes. “Anyway, the mRNA leaves the nucleus and moves to the rRNA, or ribosomal RNA, which scans the trios of mRNA bases, these trips are codons.”

Adrien kept his eyes trained on Marinette, taking in as much information as he could, only drifting off to the sound of her voice once or twice.

The rest of the study session consisted of successful gaining of understanding and Adrien walked out of there feeling more confident than ever in the way their DNA made traits come to life. They went over the rest of the unit briefly and went through some diagrams. 

Adrien fist pumped Marinette. “Thanks! That makes sense now! Thank you for taking your time to help me out! It was seriously really awesome of you, I understand it a lot more now! You’re the greatest friend anyone could ask for.” Adrien clapped Marinette on the back.

Marinette smiled and winced, “Of course! Anytime. See you tomorrow!” 

Adrien stared as she skipped off across the street to her parents’ bakery. Little hairs that weren’t quite long enough to fit into her braids bounced at the nape of her neck and ears, her skirt and jacket fluttered behind her and he noticed the embroidery on the back was her initials. 

Adrien smiled. Marinette was so talented, he wished she knew that. She could do almost anything. Just like Ladybug. 

Adrien laughed, Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug. No reason came to mind as to why, he had seen how agile she could be, and her intelligence surely matched his Lady’s. But he just couldn’t believe that Marinette could be Ladybug. It just didn't seem quite right. It would’ve been funny if she was though, he didn’t think he would be disappointed. 

“Stop making goo-goo eyes your ‘just a friend.’” Plagg poked Adrien in the face, snapping him back to reality. 

Adrien shook his head and shoved Plague back into his shirt pocket. “She is just a friend. Now, we have to get back home, I may have forgotten to tell Father where we were going.”

He ran through the streets of Paris, honking cars and pedestrians all shouting at him in protest to his erratic running patterns until he finally arrived at his house.

“Adrien, where have you been.” Nathalie scolded him.

His bodyguard grunted and his father stared at him disapprovingly from the stop of the steps. “Adrien, we trusted you to tell us the truth. You know you are to come straight home after fencing, no exceptions.”

“Father I-“

“No. Go to your room. You are grounded for two weeks.”

“Father, you listen to me right now!” Adrien was surprised by the authority in his voice. Ironically it reminded him of his father. “I am tired of you not listening to me and not letting me have any freedom. I know that you are my father, and I love and respect you, but it doesn’t feel like you love or respect me. If you would’ve taken a moment to listen to me, you would’ve known that the reason I was unable to contact you or come straight home after fencing was because I was studying with a friend. She was helping me understand that science concept that I was struggling with. You did tell me to learn that, didn’t you?”

Mr. Agreste stared at his son. He had all the fire of his mother and all the passion of himself, and it scared him. He was not ready for this change in him yet, but it hurt to hear him say those things. 

He nodded. “Very well. You may continue to study with your friend when you need. But you must promise to notify Nathalie beforehand. I would like to meet your classmate as well, I need to see their work ethic in order to see if they really will be helpful to my son. We will speak about it later, over dinner.”

Adrien’s face lit up, bringing his father a rare joy and half hidden smile. Adrien ran up to hug his father. “Thank you! I won’t let you down!”

Adrien ran up the steps to his room and quickly finished the rest of his homework.

“I’m proud of you, Adrien. Standing up to your father like that,” Plagg said, throwing some cheese into his mouth. “That took courage.”

“Thanks, Plagg, I just hope that Father actually comes to dinner.” Adrien crossed his fingers.

“I’m sure he will.”

And right he did. They came up with a time for him to meet Marinette and get to know how she taught. Adrien explained how learning from a fellow teenager made things easier to understand. His father reluctantly agreed and they had a very pleasant meal together. Adrien couldn’t have been happier as he clambered up to his room. 

“That went well,” Plagg twirled around in the air.

“Yeah, it did,” Adrien flopped onto his bed. 

“Don’t forget your night watch tonight.”

“Oh my god you’re right! Plagg, do you need any food before we go?”

“I’m alright, I was munching on some delicious camembert while you were eating with your pops.”

Adrien laughed. “Okay, Plagg. Claws out.”

The evening air was cool and refreshing, perched on top of the Eiffel tower he felt free. The only way this could be better if he could share the view with someone else. His lady, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Plagg. But he ran the risk of being in danger or revealing himself that way, so he just sat in the moonlight and began to hum.

As the night went on, he grew restless. Nothing was happening, and he wasn’t moving quick enough anymore. The peaceful night air was good for a few hours but now, Chat wanted to move. And fast. 

He bounded from rooftop to rooftop, laughing and yelling in ecstasy. 

Freedom.

He bounded over chimneys and skylights, railings and gutters, the wind whipped through his hair and he felt alive. 

Until his feet fell out from under him and he came crashing down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

“Chat?” Marinette squealed, jumping back.

“Marinette?” Chat rubbed his bruised backside.

“I’m sorry what? Is there something you aren’t telling me, girl?” Alya came out from behind the cabinet she hid behind when a mysterious man cloaked in black came crashing through her best friend’s ceiling.

“No, no, Alya, it’s okay, I’m not hiding anything, I can tell you the story before we go to sleep.” Marinette rushed, her face flushed and panic had begun to take over. 

Chat Noir was in her room. Late at night. Much later than he should be. And he just came crashing through her unlocked sky light. Marinette’s heart began to race. She was in her pajamas. Alya was in her pajamas. Chat Noir was supposed to be on night watch this Friday.

“Chaton, why are you here? Are you alright? Do you need something, or were you just being careless?” Marinette tapped her foot.

“No, no. It was an accident really. I was on patrol when I accidentally fell through your roof. Hehe. Sorry.” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. Typical Kitty. 

“Marinette. You’re telling me that Chat Noir is comfortable enough with you to accidentally come crashing into your room at 11:00 pm on a Friday night, and act like nothing happened.  _ The _ Chat Noir is in your room right now, and you’re not freaking out?” Alya was clearly on the verge of an intense fangirl, there-is-a-boy-in-my-room meltdown.

Marinette tried to usher Chat out the way he came, but Alya protested. 

“No, girl, I want to talk to this man. How long have you been coming to see Marinette? Do you come here often? Are you two a thing? Does ladybug know about this? Can you please do an interview for my blog?” Alya rambled.

“Alya! Leave the cat alone,” Marinette laughed. “Chat, you can stay if you’d like but you have to leave before my parents come and check on us in the morning, if you want to leave and finish your night patrol, that would be great too.” 

Marinette tried to keep herself under control. Alya seemed excited to meet him, so what harm could it do? And besides, Chat was responsible.

Usually.

“I suppose I’ll have to get back to night patrol,” Chat said, scratching his chin, Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “But if we wait up on your balcony I can do both at the same time! Is that alright?”

Marinette tensed.  _ Why didn’t he come up with irritatingly brilliant plans when they were fighting Akumas? _

Chat with them. All night. It just sounded like a bad idea. 

Apparently her two companions could sense her unease because they both made baby doll eyes at her. Marinette tried to pull her eyes away but the puppy eyes were too strong. 

“Ugh, fine.” Marinette groaned. 

“Hooray!” They both shouted.

They all climbed up the ladder into the chilly night air. Marinette had to admit, it was refreshing, the late night spring sky and cool breeze blowing her hair around her shoulders. She didn’t get this a lot.

Alya came over and leaned on the railing next to Marinette, Chat settling on the other side of her. 

“This is nice,” Marinette sighed. 

“Yeah.” Chat thought back to the Eiffel Tower. This was so much better.

Alya got this mischievous look on her face, the one she always gets when she’s got an idea. “Hey, Chat, do you know how to braid hair?”

Chat and Marinette looked at Alya like she had three heads.

“I would pay to see Chat Noir braid someone’s hair.”

“I mean, I’ve tried a few times, but my mom- I never really had anyone to try it on. When I was little my friend wouldn’t let me touch her hair and my mom was, um, she was busy.”

Alya nodded. “You know what that means. Marinette sit down, We’re teaching Chat to braid.”

“WHAT?” Marinette clasped her hands over her mouth.

“Haha, yes we are, girl. It is an integral part of everyone’s life, learning to braid. And who better to teach Chat than us? Sit down.”

Marinette groaned and sat down on the floor next to the lawn chair perched on her balcony. 

Alya and Chat sat behind her and she leaned back on their legs. They were cold in the night air, Chat’s suit not making it any better. 

She shivered. Chat placed a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

Their eyes locked for a moment. Chat looked genuinely worried. Marinette shivered again. Suddenly the floor was much more interesting than it had ever been. 

Alya was the best at braiding in the entire class. She never wore braids herself, she always told Marinette how she preferred to have her hair over her neck so it doesn’t feel so open, but she loved to braid others’ hair. She always did Marinette’s hair when they had sleepovers. Teaching Chat was gonna be a wild one.

Alya split Marinette’s hair down the middle and picked up three strands and began to show Chat how to loop the strands together to create a french braid. 

Chat picked up the skill quickly, even feeling confident enough to make conversation with Alya and Marinette tried not to squirm.

“So, Chat. How long have you known Marinette?” Alya pried.

“Well it all started when Ladybug needed to go on a special trip somewhere. Where? I have no idea. But the akuma, Evillustrator, was in love with Marinette.” Chat cringed a little, not fond of that particular Villain. He made him feel an odd sense of jealousy, one he didn’t quite understand.

“Oh, I see. Marinette, wasn’t that Nathaniel after Chloé made fun of him?”

“Yeah, I felt so bad. His art is so good too. He’s a really sweet boy.” Marinette sighed remembering Nathaniel's comics. At least him and Marc were creating those comics now, she had all of them.

“I mean, yeah, his art was good, but he still worked for Hawk Moth at one point.” Chat pointed out, unsure why he felt a sudden hatred for Nathaniel.

“Oh shut it,” Marinette whipped around to hit Chat playfully.

“Woah, Princess, don’t get all agressive on me now.” Chat laughed.

“Woah, Marinette, I’ve never seen you get so feisty. I like it.” 

“Oh come on, you’re both insane.” Marinette’s cheeks burned a bright red. “Maybe that’s enough braiding for now.”

“Alright, Alright. Chat, you’re a quick learner.”

“Thank you, Mademoiselle.” Chat bowed. 

Alya laughed.

Marinette rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but laugh a little bit herself. Alya got up and sat at the table across the balcony leaving Marinette and Chat by the lawn chair. 

“Well now I know how you two met, but you’ve gotta tell me why you keep coming back,” Alya said slyly. 

Marinette and Chat both blushed the same shade of scarlet. 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it’s kind of complicated.”

“We were both outside one night,” Marinette began, figuring Alya deserved to know. “He was waiting for someone, and I was waiting for someone else, in an emotional sense. No one came. So Chat came to talk to me. He comes to visit on his night patrol days when he sees me sitting out here. We just talk.”

Marinette felt their eyes on her. She had never so willingly confessed something so deep so quickly. 

“Stop staring at me. He’s annoying most of the time anyway.”

Chat smiled. “Yeah, but you love my visits, don’t you, Chérie?” 

“Oh shut it, Kitty. Don’t use that voice with me.”

“Wow you sound like Ladybug.” Chat laughed.

Marinette tensed up, her eyes widened. “What? Don’t be silly!”

“Haha, you two really are made for each other,” Alya was nearly falling off her seat dying of giggles.

In unison, Chat and Marinette both protested. “No we’re not!”

“Marinette, if it weren’t for Ad-“

“ALYA!” Marinette jumped up and threw her hands over her friend’s mouth. “Not in front of the cat!”

“Woah, girl, I’m sorry.” Alya threw her hands up in surrender. 

Marinette sat back down where she was before, and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“No, no. Let me hear his name. If this is the boy who’s been on Marinette’s mind, I would like to have a little talk with him.” Chat leaned onto his knees. 

Marinette began to panic. She could feel Chat tensing up behind her, ready to strike. She shook her head so violently she almost gave herself whiplash.

Alya gave an understanding nod and stayed silent.

Marinette smiled awkwardly back at Chat who looked somewhat irritated. “Come on. I just wanna talk.”

He cracked his knuckles. 

“Come on, Chat. I said no. Please, drop it.”

Chat put his hands up. “As you wish.”

It was Alya’s turn to lighten the mood. 

“So you two aren’t together then?”

They all burst out laughing uncontrollably. 

The night went on and they had casual conversation topics, Marinette was careful not to ask too many personal questions really trying to avoid getting any hit of his secret identity, but Alya couldn’t help herself, so Marinette just didn’t pay much attention.

Marinette vaguely noticed the light tugs and rubs at the back of her head, not wanting to move. Chats hands subconsciously running through her hair was something she never thought would be as calming as it was. She was exhausted and her eyes were drooping, so Marinette just let it happen. 

Before she knew it, Marinette was drifting off to sleep to the lull of her best friends’ voices and the soft rubs on the back of her head.


End file.
